


Life's Like A Box Of Kittens

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton hates hospitals.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>John decides his boyfriend needs some unconventional cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Like A Box Of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafbaeyette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).



> Pip needed cheering up, and she said Lams and kittens. Then I messaged her this box of kittens gif:  
> 
> 
> Then I got an idea of what to write, and here we are. Enjoy the fluff!

Alexander Hamilton hates hospitals. The nurses know it, and John Laurens knows it as he sighs outside his boyfriend's hospital room. He's been banned by Alex, saying some nonsense that John has other patients to tend to. John disagrees ardently, but concedes the argument so Alex doesn't bust his stitches just to win an argument.

The procedure that Alex had to come in for is rather common and simple, just an appendix removal. Though, of course, Alex ends up having to get pretty much emergency surgery when he doubled over in pain from his appendicitis, right in front of Aaron Burr during a rather testy argument. Once out of surgery, John didn't leave his side, until Alex woke up from the anesthesia and told him to go.

But another thing John knows about his boyfriend, out side of his hatred for hospitals and his love of winning arguments, he knows that Alex hates being helpless. Being stuck in a hospital bed would be as helpless as one can get, so John decides his boyfriend needs some unconventional cheering up.

John manages to open the door one handed, balancing a box with one arm and his hip. “I am here to cheer you up, whether you want it or not, and yes, I'm off shift now,” he says still wearing his scrubs as he strides over to Alex's bed.

Alex pulls a face. “It's late, and we shouldn't both be-”

“Nope,” John interrupts, “you're going to be cheered up, Alexander Hamilton, whether you want to be or not.”

Before Alex can form a rebuttal, John has tipped the box forward, and bunch of mewing, squirming kittens tumble out on top of Alex. It jolts a smile out of him as he pulls his arms in to corral the kittens. There's eight of them, and Alex can't help but laugh as the pad around on his chest.

“What the hell, John?” Alex asks in amusement as he pets the calico kitten that keeps butting her head against his chin. “Where did you even get all these kittens?”

John shrugs as he pulls a chair up near the bed to help keep the kittens on the bed. “Eliza's friend Maria works at an animal shelter. Want to learn their names?”

Alex tries to look uninterested, but John's already noticed he wants to know. “Fine,” he agrees with a pout as another kitten nuzzles his cheek.

“So, there's Frances, the one you're petting. Then there's Philip who's trying to escape over here,” John says as he stops Philip from tumbling off the bed. “Then there's Angelica, Alexander Jr., James, John, William, and Eliza.”

“Those are all people names, what kind of person names kittens with all people names?” Alex asks, trying to find something to be unhappy about when tiny little kitten John and tiny little kitten Eliza give his cheeks a rough kitten lick. “Ugh, they're so cute, help me, John.”

John grins. “I'm sorry, I don't think the diagnosis is good. I think these kittens are fatal.”

“My doctor boyfriend is such a nerd,” Alex complains halfheartedly as he cuddles as many kittens as he can.

Alexander Hamilton may hates hospitals, and John Laurens knows it, but he also knows how to get his boyfriend to smile. The kittens worked like a charm.


End file.
